


Truth or Dare

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: Asmodeus had the great idea of playing truth or dare with everyone. You thought it sounded like a great idea until you picked truth and got much more than you bargained for. What will the brothers do with this information? Read and find out!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 704





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to be posting one chapter for each brother in this one. I will be starting with Lucifer this time and I am currently working on his chapter for this fic! Also please go check out my friend's fanfiction! Her username is WinterRomance and she is working on a Soulmates fic and it's super good! Also as always, send any ideas my way!

You’re relaxing in your room, trying to finish up some homework before dinner when your D.D.D goes off. You try to ignore it so you can finish up your work, but then it goes off again, and again, and again. You huff as you go to check who is texting you. You open it to find it’s the group chat between you and all seven brothers. Most of the messages are from Asmodeus. He is asking about doing a game night tonight after dinner. Levi asks him what type of games and Asmodeus immediately replies with truth or dare. The chat stays quiet for a minute so you decide you need to respond. It could be fun playing truth or dare with the brothers, plus Lucifer wouldn’t let it get too far, so you figure it sounds like a good idea.

You send a message in the chat reading, ‘I think that sounds like a lot of fun! Please?’ You wait and after a moment, your phone blows up with a message from each of the brothers agreeing to play. Well it’s settled, you’re going to play truth or dare with seven demons tonight. You try to focus back on your homework, but it’s a lot harder to focus on now. 

You go down to the dining room after a bit and wait for dinner to be ready. The brothers slowly file into the room and you all eat in relative silence. Once everyone has finished eating, Asmo leads everyone into the living room and has everyone sit in a circle. He starts the game. After a few stupid dares and some interesting truths, Asmo turns his attention to you. “Alright (Y/N), truth or dare?” His voice almost sounds like a taunt. You have some anxiety building around the idea of being dared to do something ridiculous. You decide it’s best to go with truth for now. “Truth.” 

Asmodeus smirks and pretends to think over what to ask you. After a minute, he looks back at you and asks, “Okay, when did you lose your virginity?” Your eyes go wide and you can feel your cheeks start to burn at the question. You break eye contact with Asmo as you look down. You give a small shake of your head, “I haven’t.” Your voice is barely above a whisper when you say it and you hear the Avatar of Lust gasp.

“Did I hear you correctly? You haven’t? You’re still a virgin?” He sounds genuinely shocked by this idea which only makes your cheeks burn more and you give him a small nod. When you finally get the courage to look back up, all of the brothers are staring at you in disbelief. You can’t take it so you quickly get up and clear your throat. “I-I’m gonna g-go to b-bed.” You say as you hightail it out of the room.


	2. Eye Contact is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to come check on you after you ran from the room. He wants to make sure you're okay, in more ways than you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is Lucifer's chapter. I hope you guys like this one because I love how it came out! I will start working on the next chapter soon so keep your eyes out for updates! As always, let me know if you have any prompts you would like to see me write!

You take a super quick shower and when you get out of the shower you hear a knock on your door. You let out a sigh, you were hoping the brothers would understand that you didn’t want to talk to any of them tonight. You debate if you can get away with ignoring the knocking and say that you were asleep when you get asked about it. “(Y/N), I would like to speak with you.” You hear Lucifer say from the other side of the door. ‘Well fuck, he won’t let me ignore him.’ You think to yourself and you roll your eyes as you pull on your pajamas. 

He knocks again and your feet feel like blocks of cement as you slowly make your way over to your door. You’re dreading opening the door. You take a second to steady yourself and then you open the door. You look up to meet Lucifer’s gaze; you're surprised at the nearly tender look on his face. “I just wanted to check on you, you ran off fairly quickly so I didn’t have a chance to make sure my brother's antics hadn’t bothered you.” By the end of the sentence, any tenderness had left his face. You look down and shrug. Lucifer tilts your head up by your chin gently so you’re once again looking him in the eye. “It’s rude to not make eye contact during a conversation. May I come in, (Y/N)?” You can only manage a nod at his stern tone. 

You turn and walk back over to your bed, trying to create some distance between you two. Lucifer walks in behind you and closes your door. You’re confused by the action but decide not to question it. You look up into Lucifer’s eyes from where you’re leaning against your bed. Lucifer walks over to where he’s only a pace away from you. “You’re embarrassed by the fact that you’re a virgin.” He says it as a statement rather than a question and you can’t help but look away again. Lucifer clears his throat, drawing your eyes back to his. “Eye contact.” You’re slightly irritated by his stern tone so you roll your eyes. “I don’t recommend giving me attitude. You won’t like the results.”

You huff and cross your arms over your chest. “Look Luci, I don’t know which part of this little talk was supposed to make me feel any better but it’s not working, so any chance you can let me wallow in my embarrassment and sleep?” You’re feeling more than a little irritated at this point. Lucifer cocks an eyebrow at your outburst. 

Lucifer takes a step forward, right into your space. “I could make you feel better.” Lucifer practically growls at you causing your eyes to widen. After a moment, Lucifer takes a small step back and clears his throat, “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate. I’ll leave you alone now.” Lucifer turns around and starts walking to the door.

“How?” The word slips from your lips before you realize it. Lucifer stops in his tracks. “What?” Lucifer says as he turns back to you. You’re frozen as he takes a step back toward you. You can’t believe you actually said that. “How would you make me feel better?” Your voice is barely above a whisper at this point and you can’t look Lucifer in the eye. You’re looking down at the ground wishing you could disappear.

Lucifer invades your space again and tilts your head up by the chin again. “Eye. Contact.” His words are more than stern and you’re worried. You can feel your heart beating faster than normal. “Don’t ask questions you know the answer to. You know how I could. Is that what you want?” His eyes flicker down to your lips for a second and then back up to your eyes. Your eyes flicker to his lips and you nod. His lips immediately press against yours and you feel a jolt through your body at the contact. Lucifer wraps an arm around your waist and presses your bodies together.

You let out a small gasp into the kiss and Lucifer’s semi hard cock is pressed against your lower stomach. Lucifer takes advantage of your surprise and he slips his tongue into your mouth. You're shocked but soon relax to the feeling. You finally pull back as you’re in desperate need for air. Lucifer slowly trails his kisses down from your mouth to your neck which draws a moan from you. Your fingers tangle in Lucifer’s hair as he continues leaving marks on your neck.

Lucifer pulls back after a moment. “Bed. Now.” Lucifer commands you but you’re feeling a little annoyed with his tone. “Make me.” You realize your mistake immediately. Lucifer pushes you to the bed and has you pinned underneath him within one second. “You will listen to my commands one way or another. Now are you ready to actually listen?” You’re surprised at how turned on you are from him pinning you to the bed. You look over at each wrist to see his hands over yours, keeping you in place. Lucifer turns your head more roughly this time, still making sure not to hurt you. “What did I say about eye contact?” His words are sharp and you love the feeling of him having so much control over you, but you were also having too much fun making this harder for him.

You roll your eyes at him, you would look away but he’s holding your head in place. Lucifer smirks at you, realizing how much you’re enjoying this. Lucifer rolls his hips against you, drawing a moan from you. “Now if you would like more than this, you will have to listen better.” You swallow harshly and give a half hearted nod. “Say it. Say that you’ll listen better.”

“I will. I’ll listen better. Please Luci.” His smirk widens as he slowly releases you. He makes a show of taking off his cloak and shirt, drawing out how long it actually takes. “Strip.” His one word command has you blushing but you slowly take off your shirt. You notice that he’s watching and you get even more nervous as you pull off your pajama shorts. Your fingers fumble over your bra clasp, feeling extremely nervous over the idea that you’re actually going to lose your virginity to a demon, let alone the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer himself. 

Lucifer lets out a chuckle as you fumble with your bra. Lucifer walks back up to you and kisses you roughly. You’re so lost in the kiss that you don’t even realize that he has taken your bra off until Lucifer pulls it completely off while pulling back from the kiss. You’re certain your face is bright red, but you can’t bring yourself to care at this point. Lucifer watches you expectantly, waiting for you to strip off the last piece of your clothing. You’re still nervous but you manage to pull off your panties while Lucifer watches you with what can only be described as a hungry look in his eyes. 

Lucifer moves himself between your legs and licks his lips. He kisses your inner thigh, drawing out your anticipation. He keeps kissing at your thighs and he gives a soft nip at one of your thighs. You gasp in surprise at the feeling and let out a whine, “Luci, please.” Your plea earns you a slightly harder nip on the thigh. You whimper at the rough treatment, but you’re loving it. After a little more teasing, Lucifer gives a slow lick over your core which has you moaning. Your eyes flutter shut as he licks at your clit and suddenly you feel a hard nip at your thigh, causing your eyes to snap open as you let out a pained moan. “Remember your manners. Eye. Contact.” Lucifer cocks his eyebrow at you, waiting for a response. 

You narrow your eyes at him, “Make me, Luci.” You were apparently a glutton for punishment. Lucifer has a smirk appear on his face as he crawls up your body so his clothed cock is pressed to your core causing a moan to tumble from your lips. Lucifer kisses at your neck and whispers in your ear, “Do you really want to push me? Because I will not be nice just because you’re a virgin, in fact I may choke you harder.” A chill runs through your body at his words but you can’t help yourself. “I said ma-.” His hand is on your throat before you get the whole sentence out. He presses his hips against you a bit harder, giving just enough friction to make you crave more. You let out a whimper and wiggle your hips the little bit that you actually can, trying to speed the process up. It apparently does something because Lucifer lets out a sound close to a growl and presses his hand tighter against your throat. 

You let out a choked noise at the extra force. Lucifer let’s go of you entirely and you start to panic, you didn’t want him to stop, just to do it a little lighter, but you sit up and notice Lucifer pulling at his pants, working them off. Lucifer finally pulls his pants off and your eyes widen at his impressive size and he smirks as you stare at him. Within a second, Lucifer has you pinned back to the bed, both hands above your head and making intense eye contact with you. “My eyes are up here, dear. I want you to look me in the eye as I take your virginity.” Your breath catches in your throat at his words. You can feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance and you can feel your anxiety building. 

Lucifer slowly starts to press into you causing you to wince. Lucifer peppers your neck with kisses to try and ease the pain you’re feeling. Once Lucifer is entirely inside you, he gives you a minute to adjust to his size. He keeps kissing and sucking at your neck and he whispers in your ear, “I want to leave marks all over you so that my brothers know that I was the one to take your virginity. I want everyone to know.” His words cause your hips to involuntarily roll against him which pulls a small moan from him. Lucifer smiles, realizing that you’re ready. He starts slowly rolling his hips against yours and you let out a moan as you start to feel pleasure from the movements. 

After a little bit, Lucifer gives a hard snap of his hips against yours, causing you to moan out in pain and pleasure. Your eyes also roll back at the feeling and you suddenly feel a hand around your throat. The pressure is exactly what you want. You can feel your pleasure building, leaving you squirming and whimpering underneath Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer leans down to kiss you only for a moment. Once he pulls back, his free hand finds its way to your clit. He also starts thrusting into you harder. “Harder, Luci, harder.” You squeak out. Your orgasm is so close. Lucifer smirks and he puts both his hands around your throat, changing the amount of pressure and where the pressure is focused on your throat. 

You wrap your legs around Lucifer’s waist so he can get a better angle as he pounds into you. You can tell his orgasm is building too by the way his hips stutter ever so slightly. You can’t help it as your orgasm rakes through your body. You’re seeing stars as your orgasm is drawn out by Lucifer still pounding into you. Lucifer’s hips stutter and you feel yourself being filled up by Lucifer. His movements slow and he releases his hold on your throat. Lucifer slowly pulls out of you which earns a small whimper from you. You look absolutely exhausted, and absolutely gorgeous like this. 

You barely register that Lucifer had left the bed until he returns with a towel to clean you up. Once he has you cleaned up, Lucifer walks over to the bed and scoops you up. You give a tired grunt at the movement to which he just chuckles. Lucifer gets you in a comfy position on his chest and he gives you a light kiss on the forehead. “I hope it’s everything you wanted it to be.” Lucifer almost sounds vulnerable in this moment and you give a sleepy smile as you snuggle into Lucifer’s chest. “It was.” You mumble out. You decide that maybe Asmo asking about your virginity wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. "I Don't Believe You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are totally embarrassed after admitting to being a virgin. Normally you would go to Mammon to try and make you feel better so you feel drawn to him, but what happens when he says he doesn't believe you're actually a virgin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I hope you all like this chapter! I have already started Levi's story and I will try and get it up soon, but I have a big assignment coming up so it may take me a little bit to put it out. As always send any ideas/prompts my way guys!

You practically slammed the door shut and pressed your back against it, allowing your body to slide down the now closed door. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and close your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart. After allowing yourself to calm down for a few minutes, you get up and decide you need to just go to bed. You plop down on your bed and try to go to sleep. After two hours of trying to sleep, you hear your D.D.D. go off. You have nothing better to do so decide to look at the message. Mammon sent you a text reading, ‘Ya aren’t really a virgin are ya? I don’t buy it.’ You let out a loud groan and decide to leave him on read.

You get up from your bed and decide to walk around for a little bit to try and clear your head. You walk around aimlessly for a little bit but you find your body drawn a certain direction after a bit. You find yourself standing outside of Mammon’s room, but you don’t know why. Part of you is angry with him for bringing it up again and wants to yell at him, part of you wants to cry, and part of you really just wants to see him since he’s normally the one who can make you feel better at times like this. No matter the reason, you were here and your body was now forcing you to knock. 

As soon as Mammon opens his door, you regret your choice. Mammon is standing before you shirtless which allows you to admire his abs. Your gaze dips lower to the dark sleep pants that he’s wearing which are hanging a little low. He snickers, “What? Is the ‘virgin’ desperate enough to come to me, finally?” He uses finger quotes when he says virgin, implying you aren’t really a virgin and you feel a furious blush erupt on your face. Your emotions are all over the place at this point. You feel tears start streaming down your face as you yell, “Fuck you, Mammon. Just fuck you.” You’re so angry at yourself for thinking that he could make you feel better and you start heading to your room. However, Mammon catches you by the wrist before you make it too far and you try to yank yourself from his grip. It doesn’t work since he’s so much stronger than you. You can hear him asking what’s wrong but you can’t bring yourself to answer.

You keep struggling to pull away from him but the anger is slowly slipping from your mind, only leaving you with embarrassment and resentment toward yourself. You finally stop trying to pull away from Mammon as more tears stream down your face. “I-I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to upset you, I really thought you were just kidding… I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He slowly pulls you in for a hug and you let it happen. You stay like this for a few minutes until Mammon says, “Hey, d-do ya w-wanna go into my room and talk about it?” You give a small nod against his chest and he slowly leads you into his room and over to his bed. 

The two of you sit on his bed and he wraps his arms around you as you continue crying. Once you’ve calmed down some, you pull back from him slowly, “I-I’m sorry…” He chuckles at the fact that you’re apologizing when you’re the one that should be upset. “It’s fine, doll. I am really sorry for upsetting ya.” You look up at him and you can see how serious he is, you give him a small smile and lay your head against his shoulder. “It’s okay Mammon, I’m just embarrassed about it. I-I mean, I-I haven’t even kissed someone yet…” You stutter out the last part as you hadn’t really meant to tell him that. Mammon jerks his body so he’s turned toward you which causes your head to fall off of his shoulder. You glance up and make eye contact, you’re afraid he’s going to laugh at you again.

“Really?” You give a slight shake of your head, your body tense and ready to run when he starts laughing. “Well I could help you change that.” You huff and get up to leave, you can’t believe you just got done crying over him being an ass and now he’s going to joke about kissing you. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To my room where no one can make fun of me.”

“I wasn’t. I was being serious. I could change that for you, if that’s what you want.” Mammon had gotten up and walked over to you as he was talking and was standing very close to you now. You could tell he was actually being serious and you froze, you never thought someone would just offer to be your first kiss like that. “Do ya want that?” You give a small nod and Mammon closes the space between you two, pressing his lips to yours. You feel a small jolt run through your body at the contact. Your body slowly starts to relax as one of his hands finds it way into your hair. One of your hands rests on his bare chest and starts to slowly run down his abs and then over to his hip. Mammon pulls back when your hand reaches his hip. Your lips are slightly parted and you’re looking up at him. “Well,” he clears his throat, “What did you think of your first kiss?” 

You can’t figure out how to use words at that moment, so you decide to lean up on your tiptoes and kiss him again. Mammon’s hands find their way to the edge of your pajama shirt and slowly slide under the fabric. Mammon starts slowly pulling the fabric up to reveal more of your skin. You pull back, feeling mildly self conscious. “M-Mammon… you don’t have to do this. I appreciate you offering to be my first kiss, but I don’t want you to have pity sex with me…” 

He gives a half hearted chuckle and presses his hips forward against you, allowing you to feel his semi erect cock against your lower abdomen. “Trust me doll, if it were pity, you wouldn’t have me this excited already.” He leans in to give you a quick kiss. “I can be more than just your first kiss if ya want, doll.” You bite your lip at his offer, you can feel a blush on your cheeks as you give a small nod. Mammon smirks just a little as he leans in to kiss you again. His kiss is a little rougher this time and he keeps his body pressed to yours. His hands find their way back to the edges of your shirt and he starts slowly pulling it up. He pulls your shirt up to your ribs and slips his hand underneath, finding its way to one of your breasts. The contact causes you to gasp and Mammon slowly slips his tongue into your mouth. 

Your tongues explore for a moment before you pull back, out of breath. Mammon takes this opportunity to pull your shirt off and expose your bare chest. He stares in awe for a moment which makes you a little uncomfortable, so you cross your arms in front of your chest. “Aw, come on doll, don’t be shy. I was just enjoying the view.” You reluctantly move your arms from your chest and a smirk returns to Mammon’s face. He leans back in for a quick kiss then leads you over to the bed and has you lay down. Mammon positions himself above you and starts kissing a slow trail down your body, starting at your neck. He kisses down your neck, to your breasts. He focuses on your breasts for a little bit causing a few small moans to fall from your mouth. He then trails down to the pair of sleep shorts you’re wearing and starts pulling them and your panties off. 

That damn smirk returns to his face when you’re fully exposed to him. He inadvertently licks his lips at the sight of you bared to him and so wet for him. He maintains eye contact with you as he runs one finger over your core. You feel a jolt of sensations run through your body and you gasp but try to muffle it by turning your head into a pillow. Mammon pulls the pillow away from you and smirks. “Oh no doll, I want to hear every noise you make. Come on, moan for me.” You bite your lip, Mammon normally isn’t so assertive but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it. That’s when you notice it, in the time that you turned your head away from him to now, he had shifted into his demon form. That would explain the assertiveness, and the greed of wanting to ‘hear every noise you make.’ 

You can’t help but stare at him. He looks so damn gorgeous in his demon form with his horns and wings. You can’t help but trail your eyes down his body again, following the markings that lead down his body and trail behind his pants. He cocks an eyebrow at you and you feel the blush getting worse on your face. “Sorry, I just really like how you look in your demon form.” You tell him sheepishly and you bite your lip again.

You notice a dark smile grace his face and a glint in his eyes, “Of course ya do. I look damn good.” He says as he leans down and gives a lick up your core which leaves you throwing your head back and moaning. “There’s the moaning I wanna hear.” Mammon says from between your legs as he gives you another lick. You reach down and tangle your hand in his hair. You give a small tug on his hair and Mammon gives a small moan against your core as he continues lapping at you. Your hand moves over slightly and your hand brushes against his horn. Mammon lets out a longer moan at the feeling so you run your hand up his horn. He lets out a low growl at the feeling and within a second, he is hovering above you and has your hands pinned above you. You are in complete shock, but before you can react, he starts kissing and sucking at your neck and you can feel his cock press against you ever so slightly. You wiggle your hips, trying to get some friction. 

Mammon bites at your neck roughly causing a gasp of pain and pleasure to leave your mouth. Mammon pulls back at the sound eyes a little wide, afraid he had hurt you, but you roll your hips against him again causing him to moan. He leans back down for a sloppy kiss before he releases your wrists. He uses his now free hand to help him line his cock up with your entrance and he slowly presses into you. You can tell it’s taking a lot of self control from Mammon to keep from pounding into you. You wince as he presses into you and you wrap an arm around his back and dig your nails into his back. He lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of your nails on his back and the feeling of your walls clenching around him as he bottoms out in you. He doesn’t move, trying to let you get used to this. After a moment, your hand slides up his back and into his hair, finally finding its way to his horn again. Mammon grits his teeth as he gives a very small buck into you. 

“I wouldn’t do that unless you’re ready to see stars.” He says through his gritted teeth. You don’t even have time to think before your body reacts and grips onto his horn tighter. Mammon gives a harder buck of his hips at the feeling and huffs out the word, “Fuck.” You run your hand up and down his horn and Mammon takes that as a sign that you’re ready. He wants to start gently, but with your hand on his horn, he’s finding it difficult to keep from pounding into you as hard as he can. Mammon is pounding into you somewhat roughly, but you’re loving it. It feels so damn good. Mammon goes back to sucking, kissing and biting at your neck. 

Your hand trails from his horns down to his wings where you run gentle fingers over his wings. Mammon lets out what can only be described as a sinful moan and he snaps his hips against yours which pulls a loud moan from you. The feeling was pure ecstasy so you do it again. You can feel your orgasm building as Mammon’s hips snap against yours and he roughly nips at your neck. “Cum for me princess.” Mammon whispers in your ear then gently bites your earlobe. You feel your orgasm rip through your body as you let out a loud moan. Your body is shaking from the force of your orgasm. Mammon keeps thrusting into you and finds himself filling you up not long after you cum. Mammon starts to slow his movements and he carefully pulls out of you. You close your eyes as you try to catch your breath.

Mammon moves so he’s right next to you and he pulls you over to him. You open your eyes and are surprised to see his demon form has disappeared. Mammon is giving you a sweet little smile, “So how was your first time, doll?” You give a little smile as you snuggle closer to him. “Perfect.” You reply and he gives you a little chuckle, “Good, I-I was hoping so.” You lean up and give him a kiss. It’s adorable when you see these few moments where he actually seems vulnerable. You snuggle back in and slowly drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Anime Works Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feels awful that Asmo made you so upset so he just wants to make you feel better about what happened. Things take an interesting turn, but he does make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this update took so long to put out, I've had a lot going on with my classes. I have been working on homework so much that completing this one took a while, but I promise my next update will come much sooner than this one did. Thank you guys for all the support on this!

You practically ran back to your room and closed the door so harshly that it slams shut. You sigh as you take a deep breath and decide to just go to bed. You change into your pajamas and lay down, feeling more than a little emotionally drained. You hear your phone go off but decide it’s not worth it to check it. You let out a sigh and close your eyes, allowing your body to finally relax. You finally manage to drift off to sleep. 

When you wake up the next morning, you decide to take a quick shower. Once you’re done with your shower, you finally decide to check your D.D.D. and find messages from Levi. That’s not at all who you had assumed had messaged you last night and now you feel a little bad about not answering him last night. You feel a little worse about not answering after you read the multitude of texts he sent you last night. ‘Hey, wanna talk?’ ‘We could play one of my games if you want.’ ‘Or watch that cute anime we started last week.’ ‘If you wanted…’

Levi just wanted to make you feel better and you ignored him. You felt awful about it so you sent him a text back. ‘Sorry Levi, I went to sleep pretty quick last night. If you still want to hang out then we could watch that anime now?’ You feel your anxiety mount as you wait for a response from the third born. You start pacing your room as you wait. Your phone finally goes off and you open it as quickly as you can. You let out a sigh of relief when you read the message, ‘You really wanna hang out with me? I’ll be right over!’ You smile and pull up the anime on your TV and make your bed to where both of you can lay on it.

You hear a knock on your door and call, “Come in.” Levi opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. He awkwardly stands by your door clearly not sure what to do. You chuckle at how adorably awkward Levi is. “Levi, do we have to go through this every time you come over to watch TV? You can come in and make yourself comfy, Levi.” He awkwardly shuffles over to your bed and sits on the edge of it, he’s acting more awkward than normal. “Are you okay?” You question as you walk over to the bed. He only gives a shrug in response and you sit next to him. “Please talk to me Levi”

His eyes are focused on the ground by his feet. “I-I haven’t either…” Levi’s eyes never leave the floor as he says it. You’re completely lost as to what he’s talking about. Just as you start to question him he says, “Had sex, that is…” You feel a blush creep onto your cheeks at his confession and you look over at him. “I haven’t really even had a girlfriend…” You can tell it took a lot for him to tell you this. You put your hand over his but he pulls his hand back out of shock and looks over at you. You can see a blush resting on his face too and you give him a smile. He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed like this, you can’t help yourself as you lean in and give him a light kiss. 

He finally returns the kiss and slowly the kiss becomes more passionate. Levi slides one hand down your side and rests it on your hip. You decide to be a little more bold and you slowly trail your fingers down his chest and lightly ghost over his crotch. Levi gasps and pulls back. He shakes his head, “D-don’t. Don’t give me hope like that. I-I know that you wouldn’t actually want an otaku like me.” Your face falls at his words, he really can’t see how absolutely precious he is and how much you’ve wanted him since you got here. “Levi, I think you’re amazing just the way you are. I do want you… please, Levi.” 

Levi meets your gaze and you can see shock fill his gaze, he can tell you’re telling the truth. “Can I kiss you, Levi” Your question comes out a little shaky but he nods nonetheless. You lean back in and kiss him. The kiss quickly turns heated and you trail your hand down his chest and you lightly cup him through his pants, feeling that he’s already semi hard for you. Levi lets out a little gasp at the feeling and you slowly trail your kisses to his ear. “Let me know if you want to stop at any point.” You whisper in his ear and then lightly nip at his earlobe. Levi lets out a little whimper at the feeling of your teeth. He seems uncertain of what he should be doing so he slowly trails his hand from your hip to the curve of your breast.

You let out a small moan as he slowly cups your breast. He seems to take it as encouragement and gently squeezes your breast. Your kisses trail back up to his lips and pull him into a heated kiss. You trail your hands to the edge of his shirt and start tugging it up. Once you finally break the kiss, you can see just how red Levi’s face had gotten and it’s absolutely adorable. He slowly removes his hand from your chest. “Would you like me to take my shirt off?” His eyes nearly bug out of his head at your suggestion.

“R-Really?” He squeaks out. You let out a chuckle as you pull your top over your head. You quickly remove your bra as well and somehow Levi’s face get even more red than it was. You give a nervous smile, “Are you okay taking off your shirt too?” You were starting to feel a little embarrassed by being shirtless in front of him. Levi’s eyes finally flicker back up to yours and his shirt is gone within a second. It would seem his lack of confidence isn’t bothering him as much now. Levi is the first to lean back in for a kiss. His hand finds its way to your breast much quicker this time and he gives an experimental squeeze, drawing a moan from you. 

After a moment, your hands find their way to the edge of his jeans and you start slowly trying to unbutton them, a task that you greatly underestimated the difficulty of. You both pull back from the kiss laughing at how you couldn’t manage to unbutton his pants. Levi stands up and makes quick work of his pants and starts pulling your leggings and panties off, but you stop him before he gets too far, suddenly feeling rather nervous. “A-are you sure you want to do this, Levi?” You can tell that Levi is just as nervous as you about this, but he gives a nod, “If I could pick anyone to lose my virginity to, I want it to be you.” Your eyes widen at his confession and you feel a furious blush forming on your cheeks. You have an urge to look away out of embarrassment but you refrain from doing that. 

Levi returns to slowly peeling off the last pieces of clothing keeping you two apart. You feel incredibly insecure being bared to Levi like this but the look in his eyes is that of pure amazement. His gaze trails over your body and he finally finds your eyes again with a smile. He leans in for a kiss. Your hand finds its way into his hair. You pull him closer as you spread your legs. Levi moans against your lips as his cock barely brushes against your core. He pulls back from your lips, looking desperate, “Please…” He leaves the unasked question hanging in the small space between you two. You smile as you nod and you lean back on the bed. Levi slowly lines himself up with your entrance and tries pushing in. Keyword: tries. He is clearly having some trouble and you both let out a little chuckle as you help him. Finally Levi presses into you and you let out a sound that is a mix of pleasure and pain at the feeling.

He presses all the way into you and starts to pull back out before you stop him, still trying to adjust. Levi gives a small apologetic smile, “S-Sorry, it just feels so good.” A small chuckle escapes your lips. “It’s okay, but you owe me a kiss.” Levi leans down and gently kisses you. After a moment, you experimentally move your hips against him, drawing a low moan from Levi who is very focused on not moving. “You can move, Levi.” He immediately starts slowly pulling out of you and pressing back into you. You let out a pleasant hum at the feeling, closing your eyes. Your eyes snap back open nearly immediately when you feel Levi’s fingers slowly rub a small circle over your clit.

You let out a little whimper at the feeling and arch your back off the bed. Levi’s pace picks up a little bit and you can feel your orgasm slowly starting to build. After a few minutes, you realize that you need something a little more. “L-Levi, harder.” You moan out. His eyes widen but he does as you ask. You grab his free hand and bring it to your breast and you arch up into his hand. He starts squeezing your breast and you let out a loud moan. He keeps rubbing your clit as he also squeezes your breast and he has you nearly coming undone. Suddenly, you feel his pace stutter, and without warning, Levi cums inside of you. The feeling is just enough to send you over the edge and you let out a loud moan as a wave of pleasure overwhelms you.

Levi finally pulls out of you and collapses on the bed next to you, panting. “I-I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, cutie.” You say as you cuddle up to him. You give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “So what did you think of our first time?” He chuckles and replies, “A little awkward and amazing.” You start playing with his hair “Good. That’s how I felt too. So do you actually want to watch that anime now?” You ask with a laugh causing Levi to laugh as well. He kisses the top of your head and turns on the anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this and as always, send any prompts/ideas to me!


	5. Satan's Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having trouble sleeping after your confession to the brothers so you decide to get some tea only to find Satan downstairs doing the same thing. Time to learn what Satan's true cup of tea is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got Satan's chapter finished and I really hope you all like it. Also sorry about the bad pun in the summary, but I think I'm funny. Anyhow, thank you all for all of your support on my work and I hope I continue making things that you all enjoy! As always, let me know if there's anything that you all would like to see me write!

You make your way to your room and close the door behind you. You decide it’s best for you if you just try and sleep off the awkwardness of the night, so you change into a large shirt and lay down in bed. You lay there for hours on end trying to fall asleep but for some reason, you can’t seem to fall asleep. Around two in the morning you decide to go get a cup of tea to hopefully calm you down enough to go to bed. You walk into the kitchen but you’re surprised to find that someone else is already in the kitchen and you’re more surprised to find that it’s not Beel. “What are you doing down here?” Satan asks you from where he’s leaning on the counter. 

“I-I wanted a cup of tea. I’m having trouble sleeping.” You choose not to make eye contact with him, you’re still embarrassed from earlier. You jump when the microwave goes off. Satan snickers and grabs something out of the microwave. He walks over to where you are and sets the mug next to you, “You can have that cup, its chamomile, it’s good for sleeping.” Your eyes shoot up to meet his and you give him a questioning look. “I’m having trouble sleeping as well so I was making that, but I’ll make another one for me, don’t worry. Besides, after how the night went, it’s the least I can do to make up for my brothers making you feel bad.” Satan gets to work on making another cup of tea and you feel a blush form on your cheeks.

“T-Thank you, but I-I don’t need your pity.” Satan’s eyes flicker over to you. His eyes are filled with concern at your comment. He looks almost taken aback by it, “It’s not pity, it’s simply respect and as I said, to make up for my brothers.” The microwave draws his attention back to it when it goes off and he pulls out another cup of tea. You watch as he walks to the dining room and sits down. After a moment you follow him in there and sit across from him. Satan raises an eyebrow as you sit but you choose not to say anything and just take a sip of your tea. Satan sips at his tea as well. 

Once you both finish your tea, you let out a sigh. “Well I don’t feel anymore tired than I did before, so I assume I’ll be up all night.” You get up from your seat and head to the kitchen. Satan follows closely behind you. You start to walk toward your room but Satan’s words stop you, “A good book always helps me sleep. Do you want to borrow one?”

You turn around at his words and give him a small smile, “That would be great. Sorry for being snippy earlier.” Satan shakes his head and walks in front of you to lead you to his room. Once you make it to his room, Satan opens the door and invites you in. He starts showing you some of his favorite books and you pick one that you think you’ll like. You smile and nod, “Thank you Satan, I’ll bring it back first thing tomorrow.”

“Well I don’t let that book leave my room, why don’t you read it here until you feel tired.” Satan suggests, you give him a confused look but decide to just roll with it. You lean against his desk as you start to read and you hear Satan let out a huff of laughter, “You can make yourself comfortable if you please. You can sit on the bed.” You start to protest but he interrupts before you make it too far. “Please, I insist. I would prefer you to be comfortable, dear.” You let out a small sigh and move over to his bed, taking a seat just on the edge. 

Satan walks over to the bed with his own book in hand and sits up by the head of the bed. He chooses to pull his legs up on the bed and lean back against the pile of pillows there as he starts to read his book. After a little bit of reading, you scoot further onto his bed, getting a bit more comfortable. After a little longer, you hear Satan’s voice which jars you from your reading, “Are you starting to feel tired at all, dear?”

You let out a sigh and shake your head, “Nope, not even a little. I can leave if you need me to.” you offer thinking that he had asked because he was feeling tired. He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head, “Not necessary, dear,” He hesitates a moment before he says the next part. “But I do know one full proof way to make you tired.” You raise an eyebrow in question. Satan clears his throat and you notice a small blush form on his cheeks as he looks away for a moment. He sits up from where he was and within a moment, he moves closer to you, leans in, and kisses you. You let out a squeak of surprise.

He pulls back after a moment to gauge your reaction. You’re frozen for a second, still shocked that Satan just kissed you. “W-What was that for?” You finally manage to ask. Satan clears his throat as he turns to look away from you. “I offered to make you tired. What do you imagine the offer was, (Y/N)?” His tone is more guarded now, almost harsh, he seems almost embarrassed. He clears his throat again, “If you intend to reject my offer, which it seems you do, then please leave.” His tone is slightly more controlled now, but he sounds almost hurt, like you’ve rejected him.

Your brain finally catches up and you realize what he was offering. Your eyes widen at the prospect and you can’t help but bite your lip, you have had a crush on Satan for a while now. “Satan.” Your words draw his eyes back to yours and you take the chance to lean in and kiss him again. He seems a little surprised but soon the kiss turns heated as he presses your body back onto the bed. He pins your hands above you and rolls his hips against you, earning another squeak of surprise. He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Your tongues explore each other's mouths for a moment before he finally pulls back allowing you both to breathe. He wastes no time moving his kisses to your neck, causing little moans to fall from your lips. “S-Satan,” You say in a breathy voice, “C-Can you slow down a little. I-I’ve never done this… Please.” You’re very nervous to ask him for fear that he will change his mind.

He pulls back from your neck and you’re afraid that you were right, he has changed his mind, but then he gives a small understanding smile, “Of course, dear. I’m sorry, you’re just so delicious.” The way he licks his lips when he says it has you melting. He leans down and gives you a light peck on the lips. He then slowly kisses his way down to your neck, taking his time to explore the sensitive skin and he lets go of your hands which were pinned above your head. However after a moment, you feel one of his hands wander down to your clothed core. 

You push him up, sit up, and move a little bit away from him, “Satan, I-I need you to go at my pace.” You say with more confidence than last time. His mouth is hanging open slightly, eyes filled with concern and maybe a little shame, “I’m sorry dear, it’s hard to control myself with you.” A small smile forms on his face, “Why don’t you be in charge? I would have to go at your pace then.” He offers. Your eyes widen in fear of being in charge of a situation like this. It’s a little intimidating, but it makes sense so you slowly nod in agreement. Satan seems very excited at the idea of you having control over him.

You lean in and kiss him again, this kiss is a little slower but still heated. Your hands find their way to the edge of his shirt and dip just underneath his shirt. You’re still nervous about being in charge but decide to break the kiss and you slowly trail your kisses to his neck, like he did to you. He lets out a moan in your ear and it serves to encourage you to keep going. You slowly move to where you’re straddling him and you feel him gently roll his hips against you. You gasp at the feeling but pull back from his neck, this position is giving you a bit more confidence for being in charge. “Sit still.” There’s a small tremble in your voice as you say it but Satan gives a small smile at you taking charge.

“Yes, ma’am.” He seems to really enjoy you being in charge. You give a small smile even though you can feel a blush on your cheeks. You go back to kissing his neck and you start slowly pushing his shirt up. After a minute, you pull back from his neck, “Shirt, off.” You tell him, this time with no tremble behind your words, your confidence is building. He smirks but does as he’s told and pulls off his sweater. As soon as his shirt is gone, you take a minute to just stare at his body. You realize that you’ve never seen him shirtless and you want nothing more than to see him like this more often. He’s so toned and absolutely gorgeous. You run a hand down his torso, stopping at the edge of his pants.

He has a smirk resting on his lips when you look back up at his face and you feel a little embarrassed for staring. “How about you even the playing field and take off your shirt?” Satan says as he trails one finger down your sternum. You grab him by the wrist and pull his hand off of your body trying to mimic how he acted earlier. His smirk grows bigger, he seems to love you telling him what to do and being slightly aggressive over it. “My pace. I’ll take off my shirt when I want.” You tell him. You let go of his wrist and push him back so he’s laying on the bed.

His fingers find the edge of your shirt and lightly tug at it, “That’s a shame, this view would be so much better if you were shirtless.” He teases. It seems like he’s trying to get a reaction from you, so you decide to give it to him. You quickly pin his hands above his head, he looks mildly surprised and happy about your action. “I said no. You need to listen to me.” He bites his lip at your declaration. You lean back down and kiss at his neck, it would seem that you’re on a mild power trip from this. You’re also extremely turned on by having this much power over him. Satan gasps when you nip at him. You let go of his wrists as your kisses trail lower and lower until you’re at the edge of his pants. 

You sit back up and start unbuttoning his pants, suddenly feeling a bit of anxiety again. You glance up at him once they’re unbuttoned and Satan has a large smirk plastered on his face. You slowly start pulling his pants and boxers off. Your eyes widen once his cock comes into view and your movements nearly cease. “Are you gonna finish taking off my pants or...?” You look up at Satan and nod as you continue removing his pants. Once you have him undressed, you strip your shirt off and then slip your panties off. The smirk finally falls from Satan’s face when he sees you completely naked before him. You lean down and kiss him roughly. His hands instantly find their way to your breasts and he rolls his hips against yours, pressing his cock against your core.

You let out a low moan but you decide to tease him more. You pin his hands above his head again and you bite his lip when you pull back from the kiss, “I didn’t say you could touch me. Keep your hands to yourself until I say you can touch me.” You say with a smirk. 

“Make me.” He retorts in his sassiest tone possible. You’re slightly taken aback by this but you smile at the challenge. You reach over to where his pants are laying on the ground and grab his belt. “Fine.” You tie his hands up to the headboard using his belt leaving Satan looking shocked. He tries pulling his hands free but finds he can’t. He looks up at you, looking mildly helpless and more than a little turned on by the action. You smirk as you lean down and give him a little peck. You kiss at his neck a little more before you decide you are ready to ride him. 

You pull back and Satan’s face is tinted red and his eyes are filled with desire. You smile as you position yourself over Satan and carefully lower yourself onto him. You let out a loud moan at the feeling. Once he’s filling you all the way up, you wince just a little at the pain and wait for your body to adjust. After a few moments, Satan moves his hips the little bit he can and he lets out a whine, “Please move. You feel so good, I need more of you, (Y/N).” He pleads as he looks up at you. You lean in as if to kiss him but stop just short of his lips. “You’ll get more of me if you’ll just be a good boy and be patient.” You tell him as you cock an eyebrow at him. He lets out a little whimper at your words and tries to lean up and kiss you. You pull back from him, not allowing him to kiss you.

Satan lets out a whine and after a moment, you give in and roll your hips against him earning a moan from the demon below you. You roll your hips against him again and you can feel him buck up into you to match your movement which causes you to gasp. Satan smirks at the fact that he made you gasp. You narrow your eyes at him and you start rolling your hips against him faster, drawing a loud moan from Satan. “Faster.” He all but demands and you stop your movements. Satan lets out a disgruntled sound at the lack of movement and he tries rolling his hips against you again.

“Either stop your movements now or you won’t be getting off anytime soon.” You tell him in a stern voice, feeling extremely powerful. His movements cease immediately. You lean in to whisper in his ear, “I will go at my pace. If you don’t like that, we can stop now. Do you understand?” You weren’t used to being so assertive but you were loving it.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” You had never heard Satan stutter over his words. You have reduced the Avatar of Wrath to stuttering, you smirk at the idea and continue your movements.The pace you set is a fast one, one that has both of you moaning loudly. One of your hands cards through Satan’s hair. He bucks up into you and you grip his hair tightly, drawing a low growl from Satan. It appears that he likes having his hair pulled. You gently tug on his hair again as you speed up your movements. You could feel your orgasm building and you were certain that Satan wasn’t far behind you. You reach down with your free hand and start rubbing your clit, drawing you closer and closer to your orgasm. 

You give a rough tug on Satan's hair which causes him to buck up into you. You let out a choked moan as you feel your orgasm wash over you. Your walls clench around Satan which is just enough to send him over the edge too and you feel him cum inside you. You both sit there for a minute, panting. Finally you move off of him and lay next to him. Satan clears his throat, “Can you untie me, dear?” The composure had returned to his voice. You quickly move to untie him and you can feel a blush form on your face at the idea of the fact that you forgot to untie him. He winces as he rubs at his now red wrists. “Sorry…” You say with a bashful smile.  
“It’s okay, dear. I enjoyed it… more than I would care to admit.” An adorable blush forms on Satan’s cheeks as he says it. “Don’t ever tell my brothers about that.” His tone is moderately harsh as he says it.

You chuckle, “I didn’t plan to go tell your brothers about us.” You snuggle up to him and your eyes start to feel heavy. “Feeling tired?” His voice is much softer this time as he starts combing his fingers through your hair. You nod and yawn at the soothing feeling. “Well I warned you that I could make you tired.” He says as he kisses the top of your head. “Get some rest, dear.”


	6. Baths Fix Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo comes to apologize just as you go to take a bath. Let's see where it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late delay on this chapter, finals really set me back. I did write this partially during finals so please go easy on this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and leaving the great comments on my stories! Please keep leaving comments, I love reading them! And as always send any ideas or prompts to me and I will get them done!

You make it to your room and basically slam the door shut. Why did Asmo have to ask you that question? You felt beyond embarrassed that the Avatar of Lust now knew that you were still a virgin. You let out a loud sigh and decide that you want to take a bath to try and relax. You go to the bathroom and start filling the bathtub with hot water. You add in a little bit of lavender bubble bath to help you relax. You start stripping off your clothes as the bath gets closer to being full. After a minute, you hear a knock on your door and you roll your eyes, you don’t want to answer the door, especially right now so you try to ignore it. You hear another knock followed by Asmo’s concern filled voice. “(Y/N), please let me come in and talk to you.”

“Busy.” You call out curtly. You hear Asmo’s concerned voice again, “Please, love. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad my dear.” You roll your eyes but slip on a bathrobe and answer your door. Asmo raises an eyebrow as he looks you up and down. “Am I interrupting?” 

You sigh, “Yes. Yes you are.” Just as Asmo goes to talk a realization hits you, you never turned off the water. “Fuck.” You turn on your heel and rush into the bathroom and shut the water off, thankfully the tub didn’t overfill. When you turn back to the door you find Asmo leaning against the door frame. He’s smiling and you’re finding it hard to stay upset with him for asking you such a personal question. “Lavender? Good choice. Perhaps you would like some company for your bath? I do love smelling like lavender and I think the view would be amazing.”

You roll your eyes at him, “Look, just because you found out I’m a virgin doesn’t mean you get to tease me, offer me sex out of pity, or try and fuck me because it’s some sort of challenge you’ve taken upon yourself, got it?” Your voice trembles as you say it because you feel as though Asmo is trying to take advantage of you.

Asmo looks slightly hurt by your words, “Love, I would never do any of those. I’m not teasing, I would never pity you, and you aren’t some sort of conquest.” He walks over to you and places a hand on your cheek. “I’ve wanted you since the day we met.” He pauses as if the next thing he is going to say is hard for him to actually say. “The more I get to know you, the more I start to think that… maybe I care about you more than myself…” You’re beyond shocked by his words. He would never say something like that as a joke. Maybe you were being too harsh on him. “I understand if you still don’t want to, but if you do want some company, I would be honored to be your first.” He gives you an adorable half smile as he says it.

You bite your lip as you contemplate your next move. “W-What if- What if I’m bad at it?” You look down as you ask, afraid to look him in the eye. His fingers slip under your chin, tilting your head back up so you’re looking him in the eye. “Don’t worry love, you won’t be. Just do whatever feels natural and you’ll be amazing.” You feel too nervous to speak so you do the only thing you can think to do, you lean in and gently kiss him. His hand slides from your cheek to the back of your neck. Once you pull back, Asmo smiles at you and asks, “So you would like company?” You give a small, hesitant nod. He leans in and whispers in your ear, “Let me know if you need to stop at any point.”

He gently bites your earlobe causing you to gasp at the contact. He smirks as he pulls back from your ear. He then leans back in for a slightly more heated kiss. After a moment, his tongue runs over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You can’t help yourself, this is by far the best kiss you’ve ever had and you don’t want it to stop so you immediately grant him entrance. His tongue explores your mouth for a moment as his hands slowly slide down your body to where your bathrobe is tied. He pulls the knot out and his hands slide back up to push the bathrobe from your shoulders. He slowly pulls back from the kiss, leaving you wanting more. He bites his lip at the sight of your body bared to him. 

You start feeling too exposed and cross your arms over your chest and turn your body to the side. He gently grasps your wrists and pulls your arms out of the way. “Don’t hide your body my love, it’s just so beautiful I had to admire.” He lets go of your wrists to pull his shirt off, exposing his slender frame. He looks down right gorgeous, you could stare at him all day long. You can’t help yourself when you reach out and run your fingers over his toned abdomen, your fingers trailing all the way down to the button of his pants. You hesitate to move anymore from this position until you hear Asmo’s voice, “Keep going, love.” He encourages. You swallow harshly as you unbutton his pants and slowly push them down. Asmo finishes taking them off and you’re left staring at gorgeous adonis in front of you. 

Your eyes finally find his again and there’s a small smirk on Asmo’s face. You can feel your face heating up. He takes hold of one of your hands and leads you over to the bath. Asmo slowly gets in the tub and settles himself in before motioning for you to join him. You give him a confused look and you’re just about to ask him how you should sit when he smiles and says, “Do whatever feels natural love, don’t worry.” You give a small nod and straddle the beautiful demon. He runs his fingers through your hair and slowly draws you in for a deep kiss that turns heated. His free hand finds its way down to your breast and he gently squeezes your breast. After a moment he tweaks your nipple, causing you to whimper against his lips. He really knows how to make a person melt. 

His kisses slowly trail down to your neck where he starts kissing at different spots. He finally finds a spot that has you letting out little moans and he focuses on that spot, slowly trying to work a mark onto your neck. You roll your hips against him causing you both to moan as his cock rubs against your core. You repeat this motion, trying to get him to hurry up because you want him inside of you. He kisses up to your ear, “Anticipation is everything love. I’ll be in you soon enough, relax and enjoy the foreplay.” You whine but nod in agreement. His tongue trails down your neck and to your breast. He kisses around your nipple and even lightly nips at the sensitive skin. He finally takes your nipple into his mouth causing you to arch your back. He gently sucks and licks at your nipple. He gently bites your nipple and you let out a squeak. He chuckles as he moves over to the other nipple.

You let him work on that nipple for a moment before your hand tangles itself in his hair. You give a tug and pull him off your nipple with a lewd pop, his eyes instantly finding yours as a smile spreads across his lips. You dip down and kiss at his neck, drawing some delicious little moans from him. Once you’ve left a few marks, you pull back from his neck. He looks up at you with a smile, “Do you think you’re ready?” You nod as your fingers trail down his chest again. Asmo smiles as one of his hands settles on your hip and he uses the other to help line his cock up with your entrance. He slowly lowers you down onto his cock and you let out a whimper as his cock stretches you. 

He kisses gently at your collarbone to distract you from the bit of pain you’re feeling. Once you’re settled on him, he leans up for a kiss. One of his hands tangles in your hair and his other settles on your hip. You gently bite his lip as you pull back earning a moan from Asmo. You feel a sense of pride at being able to get moans out of him. You move your hips a little to test how it feels. “Whenever you’re ready love, don’t push yourself to move if you aren’t ready.” You slowly roll your hips and you both let out a moan at the feeling. You set a pace that isn’t too fast or too slow. Asmo smiles up at you, “You look amazing like this.” You blush at his compliment and decide to lean down and kiss at his neck again. You find a sweet spot that has him rolling his head back and letting out low moans. You stay fixated on that spot for a while and when you finally pull back, you marvel at the sight of Asmo with his head rolled back and moaning for more. 

Asmo slowly licks his lips as he finally sits back up. His lips find their way to your neck again but he’s not quite as gentle this time. He bites down on the sensitive skin which draws a long moan out of you. Your hips stutter when he bites harshly at your neck again. He pulls back with a little chuckle. You set a faster rhythm when you start moving again causing you both to moan. You close your eyes as you start feeling your orgasm build. You let out a little yelp as the sensation is intensified when Asmo’s fingers find their way to your clit. Asmo chuckles as his mouth finds it’s way to your nipple again. 

The sensations start to feel overwhelming and you throw your head back. Asmo’s tongue trails up your breast to your neck and up to your ear, “Look at me love, I want you to look at me when you cum.” His words send goosebumps across your skin and you bring yourself to look at him. He gives you a sexy smirk when you make eye contact with him again and his free hand finds its way to your breast. He tweaks your nipple and speeds up his fingers that are rubbing your clit. You let out a loud moan as your orgasm rakes through your body leaving you feeling somewhat tingly all over. Asmo keeps thrusting up into you as your walls tighten around him. Just as you start to feel over stimulated from his thrusting, you feel him cum inside you. 

You’re left panting on top of him as you see stars. He leans up and kisses you gently as you finally start to catch your breath. You start to shiver as you realize that the water has turned cold. Asmo smiles, “Time to get out love.” You slowly stand up and get out of the tub shivering more. You grab a towel but Asmo gently takes it from you and starts to dry you off. Once he’s done drying you off, he dries himself off.

You make your way out to your bed with Asmo following closely behind. You slip under the blanket feeling a bit tired. Asmo slides in next to you and you notice he’s biting his lip. “Any chance you’re up for round two? You were amazing and I want more.” You give a shy smile, “Maybe tomorrow Asmo, but you wore me out.” He nods and kisses your forehead, “Of course, love. I hope you enjoyed your first time as much as I did.” He says as you snuggle up to him.


	7. Cupcakes Aren't as Sweet as You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel can tell that you're upset and decides to make you some cupcakes and have movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, but the last chapter will be out soon! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed typing up stuff about soft Beel. Also please send me some ideas of things I can type! These can be prompts for specific brothers, open prompts, or a prompt that you would like me to type up for all the brothers! Thank you guys in advance for any ideas that you give me! Also I would like to say thank you guys for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving all the lovely comments!

You finally trudge into your room feeling more than a little drained after truth or dare. You decide fairly quickly that the best way to handle this is to just relax by enjoying one of your favorite movies. You quickly change into your pajamas which consists of a large shirt and you settle on your bed to watch a movie. You finally start to feel your body relax after about thirty minutes of watching the movie but you jump when a knock comes on your door. You let out a long sigh; you aren’t sure that you really want to deal with any of the brothers right now. Another knock sounds on the door and you let out another loud sigh as you get up and open the door. You are surprised to see Beel standing with about seven cupcakes in his arms. He has a dorky smile on his face when he sees you. “I made some cupcakes. I thought they might make you feel better.” 

You can’t help it when a small smile finds its way to your lips, he is adorable and incredibly sweet for trying to cheer you up. “That sounds great, Beel. Why did you bring seven of them though?” You see a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks before he speaks. He looks a little flustered at the question but quickly composes himself. “Well I brought them in case I wanted one while coming over here and I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me. So I brought them as snacks if you wanted to watch a movie.” You debate the idea for a moment, you aren’t really in the mood to be around any of the brothers because you felt a bit embarrassed, but if any of them can make you feel better it’s Beel, plus you have had a crush on him since arriving in Devildom.

You slowly nod, “Okay, sure, we can watch a movie.” You let him into your room and close the door. You lead Beel over to your bed and sit down. Beel carefully sets the cupcakes down to keep from getting the icing everywhere. Once he sets them down he sits down next to you on the bed. He’s pressed up against your side as the bed is a little too small for both of you due to Beel’s size. You can feel your face heating up slightly at the proximity but Beel seems to not be bothered by it so you try to focus on something else. You turn on one of your favorite movies that you know Beel hasn’t seen. 

After about thirty minutes you feel Beel’s arm wrap around your shoulders; you rationalize it as him just trying to get more comfortable in the tight space. You decide to take advantage of this situation and snuggle up to him a little bit. Beel lets out a small huff of laughter, “You can snuggle up to me more if you want to.” You feel your face heat up once again but you do exactly that. You can’t help it, he just makes you feel so content. Beel starts to play with your hair and you feel your body start to relax. 

“Beel, could you hand me a cupcake?” Beel smiles and hands you one of the cupcakes. You sit up a bit and start licking the frosting off of the cupcake. Beel clears his throat which draws your attention to him. You can see a red tint to his face as he eyes you fairly intently as you lick the icing off of the cupcake. You cock an eyebrow at him as you finish licking the icing off of the cupcake. “Why are you staring, Beel?” Beel’s eyes flicker from your lips to your eyes and he leans in and kisses you. You’re completely shocked by the action and frozen in place. 

Beel pulls back after a moment and he licks his lips. “I-I’m sorry.” You surprise him by leaning in and kissing him again. After a short moment, he melts into the kiss. Beel pulls you onto his lap causing you to gasp into the kiss. He takes full advantage of this and slides his tongue into your mouth. You can taste the sugary, sweetness from the icing of the cupcakes on his tongue. After a moment you both pull back, needing air. Beel leans back in quickly to start kissing at your neck. He earns a gasp from you when he nips a particularly sensitive spot on your neck and this seems to encourage him to continue working on that spot. “B-Beel.” you say as you pull back from him. “D-Do you really want to do this?” You can’t help but ask, you feel extremely nervous that he might regret this later.

Beel smiles as he brushes some hair behind your ear, “Of course I do, you’re absolutely amazing, (Y/N) and there is no one I would rather be with.” You can feel tears prick the edge of your eyes at his sweet words. You give a small smile and lean in to gently kiss him. His hands start roaming up and down your sides and one of his hands finds its way to your breast as the kiss starts to heat up. You moan against his lips at the contact and your hips involuntarily roll against his. You hear a low moan from Beel as he pulls back from your lips. “C-Can I take off your shirt?” He asks in a breathy voice. You nervously smile and give a small nod. Beel slowly slides the shirt off of you, leaving you in only your panties and feeling a bit exposed. Beel’s eyes wander over the newly exposed skin and when his eyes find yours again, they are filled with what can only be described as a hungry look.

You lean back in and give him a gentle peck on the lips before you start slowly tugging his shirt up, hoping to even the playing field a little. You finally get Beel’s shirt off and you can’t help but stare, sometimes you forget just how attractive he is. You run one hand down his chest, completely transfixed on the fact that he’s shirtless. You let out a whimper when he presses his clothed erection against your core, drawing your attention away from his exposed chest and back to his eyes. “You know there are other parts of my body that you could give that amount of attention to.” He says with a chuckle and you feel a blush creep onto your cheeks, both from the fact that you were staring at him and from his implications. 

“Sorry… You just look really good, Beel, I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckles at your bashfulness and pulls you in for a kiss. After a moment, his kisses trail down your neck, over your collarbone and trail to your breast. Your breath catches when he takes your nipple in his mouth. Your hand finds its way into his hair as you arch your back at the feeling of him swirling his tongue around your nipple. He continues to tease you with his mouth and his hands slowly slide down your sides to your ass. You can’t help but roll your hips against his and you earn a low growl from Beel. He pulls off of your breast with a lewd pop and looks up at you with desperate eyes. “Please.” His unasked question hangs between you two. After a moment, you give a slightly nervous nod. He can tell how nervous you are and his demeanor changes to that of concern, “Hey, don’t feel pressured. I want to go at your pace, (Y/N). I want you to be completely comfortable with what we’re doing. If I’m moving too fast, please tell me. I’m so sorry if I am moving too fast, I don’t mean to.” 

You let out a nervous little chuckle, “I-I think I’m ready, Beel, I’m just nervous.” You look away from him because you feel embarrassed.

He gently turns you to where you’re looking him in the eye, “It’s okay to be nervous, just go at your own pace and if you want to stop, that’s okay.” You feel extremely relieved that Beel is being so sweet about all of this and you lean in and give him a little kiss. 

“I do want this Beel. Thank you for being so understanding.” He gives you an adorable dorky smile and you decide to lean in and kiss at his neck this time. Beel lets out a soft moan as you kiss the tender skin. You find a spot that has him moaning louder and rolling his hips ever so slightly and you work on leaving a mark there. After a little bit, your kisses start dipping onto his chest. You slowly get a little more adventurous and you slowly trail your kisses down his chest. You move so you’re kneeling in front of him and you kiss just above his jeans. 

You feel your anxiety slowly start to build as you unbutton his jeans. You look up at Beel and find him biting his lip as he watches you. “You’re doing amazing, (Y/N).” You feel a little surge of confidence run through you and you take the chance to unzip his jeans and pull them down. Your eyes widen as his cock comes into view. You take a deep breath and lick the tip of his cock earning a loud moan from him. The moan serves to encourage you and you take a little bit of his cock into your mouth. You start bobbing your head along his cock and taking a little more of his cock into your mouth each time. Beel lets out several loud moans and runs his fingers through your hair. “(Y/N),” Beel says in a shaky voice, “Do you think you’re ready?” You slowly pull off of his cock and nod.

You bite your lip as you stand up and strip off the last piece of clothing you had on. Beel’s eyes wander over your body again and he can’t help but smile, “You’re gorgeous.” You feel a blush forming on your cheeks at the compliment.

“S-So what position d-did you want to be in?” You stutter over your words as you ask him and he shrugs, “Whatever you want, (Y/N).” He apparently sees the panic wash over your face at the prospect of having to choose and quickly adds, “You riding me would probably work best so that we can go at your pace.” You give a small nod as he moves so he can lay on the bed. You move so you’re straddling him and you let out a low moan when his cock rubs your core. 

You let Beel line himself up with your entrance and you slowly start to press his cock into you. You let out a whimper of pain and close your eyes when he’s all the way in you. “What’s wrong?” Beel’s concern filled voice hits your ears and you open your eyes to look at him. 

“Just hurts a little.” You say, pain filling your voice.

Beel carefully sits up and kisses you gently. “Don’t worry, just take your time. We can sit like this as long as you need. Just let your body adjust.” You nod, and after a minute or so, the pain starts to ebb away. You give a small roll of your hips and feel a little pain mixed with some pleasure. You wince slightly and you feel Beel’s hands on your hips. You try rolling your hips again and you feel more pleasure than pain and let out a small moan. 

You start moving your hips at a slow pace. You lean in and kiss Beel as you slowly ride him. The kiss is slow, sweet, and passionate. You slowly start to speed up your movements once you pull back from the kiss. Beel leans back on his elbows as you continue your movements. Beel moves one of his hands to rub your clit as you move causing a long moan to fall from your lips. You drag your nails down Beel’s chest at the feeling which draws a groan from him. 

You can feel your orgasm building and you’re hoping that Beel isn’t far behind you. You let out a loud moan as you feel your orgasm wash over you. Beel moans as you clench around him. You stop your movements and take a few deep breaths and look at Beel who’s smiling at you, “How was your first time?”  
You give him a confused look, “D-Did you not finish?” He shakes his head and then shrugs, “I’m not worried about it, as long as you enjoyed yourself, (Y/N)”   
You shake your head, “I want you to finish, Beel, please.” Beel lets out a sigh, knowing that you’re too stubborn to give up on this. “Do you want to keep going?” You ask Beel as you wiggle your hips, earning a moan. Beel runs his hands up your back, “I would love that. Would you be okay trying a different position?” You nod, feeling a bit more confident than before. 

Beel carefully flips the two of you over. He starts slowly moving in and out of you, making sure not to hurt you. “Faster, Beel.” You moan out. Beel speeds up his movements and moans as he leans in to kiss you. Beel kisses you intently, to the point where you are both out of breath. You can feel your second orgasm building as Beel pulls back. You feel Beel’s hips stutter a bit and his hand travels to your breast. Beel works hard to draw you closer to the edge. Beel’s hips stutter against yours again and you feel him start to fill you up. The feeling is just enough to drive you over the edge again. You both let out loud moans. After a moment, you feel Beel slowly pull out of you and you let out a small whine.

You are vaguely aware of the fact that Beel has gotten up and gone to the bathroom, but you aren’t sure why. You slowly turn to look at where Beel is returning from the bathroom with a towel. He gives you that dorky smile again, “I grabbed a towel so I could clean you up.” 

You return his smile, “Thank you, Beel.” Once he’s done, Beel tosses the towel and lays down next to you. You snuggle up close to him and let out a content sigh, “Thank you for being patient with me.” Beel kisses the top of your head gently, “Of course, (Y/N). I hope you enjoyed it.”


	8. "If He Likes the Girl, He Should Kiss Her."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie was hoping to still have movie night like the two of you had planned, you agree to have movie night and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support on my stories so far! Please if you have anything you would like me to write, please let me know! I'm also debating a premise for my next set of fics. I'm debating between a set where the reader convinces the brothers to go camping or one where the reader is nervous about trying to talk to the brother she has a crush on so she goes to Asmo for advice. Which set would you like to read more?

The walk to your room had never felt longer. Once you finally make it behind your door, you let out a long sigh as you flop down on your bed. After a little bit, you start to relax, that is until you hear a knock on the door. You let out a groan at the noise, unsure if you really want to talk to any of the brothers right now. “(Y/N), I was coming to see if you wanted to watch that movie still?” You sit there confused for a moment, then you remember that you had invited Belphie to watch one of your favorite movies, Tangled, after the game night. You felt bad taking the invite back now, so you get up and open the door. You blush when you find Belphie wearing only a pair of blue pajama pants that have clouds on it. He has never shown up to a movie night with you shirtless so it shocked you a little bit. He has his favorite pillow clutch at his side and he smiles when he sees you. “Hey, I was really hoping you still wanted to have movie night, I’m super excited to see the movie.” 

You chuckle at how excited he is about your movie night. He is always so excited about having movie night with you, it’s so adorable. You move out of the way and let him into the room and you both go to your bed. You rationalize that having movie night will make you feel better. Belphie lays down on your bed while you sit on the bed. After about thirty minutes, Belphie snuggles up to you a little bit by laying his head on your lap and you start playing with his hair, feeling a little better about how things had gone earlier. A little over halfway through the movie, you hear Belphie whine, “Why haven’t they kissed yet?” You laugh at his complaint.  
“They have to have the build up for it, Belphie. Don’t worry, they’ll kiss.” You continue playing with his hair as he looks up at you. 

“Why do they have to have the build up though? If they like each other they should just kiss, don’t you think?” You shrug, “They did kinda just meet, would you kiss a girl you had just met?” You ask, trying to prove a point. Belphie immediately nods. “I don’t believe you, Belphie.” 

You let out a shocked noise as Belphie sits up and kisses you gently. “See? If he likes the girl, he should just kiss her.” Belphie says almost nonchalantly as he turns back to watch the TV. You stare at him, “D-Did you just kiss me?” Belphie gives a little smile as he looks back over at you, “Yeah, I said if the guy likes the girl, then he should kiss her, so I’m proving my point.” You notice a pink tint to his cheeks and you feel a matching color coming to your cheeks. 

“You have feelings for me?” You ask, still in shock. Belphie gives a small nod as his blush deepens a little, “Yeah, I’ve been trying to make it obvious during these movie nights, but you’re a little oblivious.” He says with a little chuckle. Your blush deepens a little as you think back to all of the times he had flirted with you and you wrote it off as a joke. You’re still surprised about his confession, but you decide to lean back in and kiss him. He quickly returns the kiss as one of his hands slips into your hair. Belphie runs his tongue along your bottom lip and you quickly allow him entrance. 

You run your hand up his thigh causing a small moan to fall from his lips. He wraps his arm around your back and pulls you onto his lap and you let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement. You both finally part from the kiss to get air and you roll your hips against his to get a little bit of friction.

Belphie lets out a moan at the motion, “I expected you would be more nervous than this.” A small smile plays on his lips. You roll your hips against him again, “Belphie, I am nervous, but I want you.” Belphie’s head rolls back as you roll your hips against him again and you take full advantage of this position. You lean in and start kissing at his neck. You lightly nip at his neck and earn a low growl from the demon below you. Belphie slips a hand under your shirt and runs his hand up your side to your breast. You let out a moan and pull back from Belphie. 

As soon as you pull back, Belphie starts pulling your shirt off. Once your shirt is out of the way, Belphie starts fumbling with your bra. After a few moments, he finally gets it unclasped and quickly removes it. Belphie stares for a moment before he looks up at you, “You sure you wanna do this? Cause if you wanna stop, please tell me now.” You can see the desperate look in Belphie’s eyes. You lean in and kiss him a bit more roughly than before and when you pull back, Belphie looks a little dazed. “Belphie, I want you now. If I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t be sitting shirtless on your lap.” 

Belphie bites his lip as he looks up at you and then a smirk lands on his lips. Belphie shocks you when he flips the two of you over so he’s hovering above you. Belphie rolls his hips against yours, earning a loud groan from you. Belphie leans down and kisses you, then he starts trailing his kisses down your body to your breasts. He gently nips at the tender skin of your breast causing you to arch your body off of the bed. He continues to tease your breasts and one of his hands slides down your body and starts rubbing you through your shorts. 

Belphie keeps teasing you which earns a whimper from you. “Belphie, please.” His kisses start trailing lower at your words and finally stop when they reach the edge of your shorts. You lean on your elbows to watch as he slips your shorts and panties off. He trails his tongue down one of your thighs. Belphie takes his time kissing at your thighs and teasing you. “Belphie.” You whine, trying to get him to speed up. He nips your thigh, earning a moan from you. He smirks and then slowly drags his tongue up your core while maintaining eye contact. You throw your head back at the contact and let out a loud moan. Belphie slowly swirls his tongue around your clit and gently slips one finger inside of you. 

Belphie slowly pumps his finger in and out of you for a moment before adding another finger. He keeps his pace slow to match his tongue. “Belphie,” You moan out after a minute, “Please, I want you inside of me.” Belphie smirks as he pulls back from you. You let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“Whatever you want, darling.” Belphie quickly slips his sleep pants and boxers from his body. You don’t have long to admire him before he moves himself between your legs. He carefully presses his cock against your core. You wiggle your hips to get a little friction and you get a small moan from Belphie. “I take it you’re ready.” Belphie says as he slowly presses against you. You whimper at the contact and nod. Belphie slowly presses into you and you pinch your eyes closed at the pain. Once Belphie is inside you, he leans down and kisses you to distract you from the pain. After a few moments, he carefully pulls out a little bit and moves back in.

Belphie repeats this movement a few times and after a minute you let out a small moan as you start to feel pleasure. Belphie starts taking longer strokes after a moment and you lace your fingers through his hair. Belphie gives a harder thrust and you tug gently at his hair at the pleasurable feeling. “Harder.” Belphie breathes out. You don’t even think about it before you tug on his hair again, this time with a sharper tug. Belphie snaps his hips against yours at the feeling of having his hair pulled, causing you to gasp. A smirk lands on Belphie’s lips as he repeats the motion.

Your hands fall down to the sheets, allowing Belphie to sit up straight. Belphie bites his lip as he shifts one of his hands to your throat. He slows his hips as he hovers his hand just over your throat. Just before Belphie can ask, you press your neck up against his hand and smile, “Do it.” You breathe out. Belphie lightly presses his hand against your throat as he speeds up his movements a little bit. “Harder.” You request after a few moments. Belphie smirks at your words, if you wanted more, he was going to give it to you. Belphie starts pounding into you and choking you a bit harder, making it a bit hard to breath.

You can’t help the moan that leaves your throat at the feeling. You whimper as you feel your orgasm building. You wrap your legs around Belphie’s hips just before your orgasm rakes through your body. Belphie presses just a little harder into your throat to make it a little harder for you to breath as the waves of pleasure overwhelm you. After a few more thrusts, you can feel Belphie filling you up. He finally lets go of your throat and you gasp as you try to catch your breath. You let out a whimper as you feel Belphie pull out of you. You vaguely hear him talking, but your brain is still trying to get enough oxygen to fully comprehend what’s happening. 

After a few moments, you hear Belphie, “(Y/N)?” He sounds a little panicked, “Are you okay?” You give him a small thumbs up and you hear him let out a sigh of relief. Belphie leans down and gives you a gentle kiss. “Can you stand?”

“I don’t know, why?” You question still trying to get your head to stop spinning. You whine as Belphie picks you up. “Where are we going?” 

“Well I wanted to help clean you up,” Belphie explains gently, “So we’re going to your shower.” Belphie slowly lets your legs down when you make it to the bathroom. You’re a little shaky so you hold onto him still. Belphie turns on the water and after a moment he helps you into the shower. You’re feeling more than a little exhausted so you lean against him as he gently washes your body. His movements are so gentle and soothing, you think you may fall asleep while standing. Once he’s done washing you off, he turns the water off and grabs a towel. He slowly dries you off and once he’s done, he picks you up again and carries you back to your bed. 

He lays you down first then lays next to you. He draws you closer to him and you snuggle up to him. He kisses your forehead as you start to drift off. You feel his fingers run through your hair, “I hope it was everything you ever wanted, because it was for me.”


End file.
